A touch panel, for instance, is used in: large-sized electronic equipment such as a personal computer and a television; small-sized electronic equipment such as a car navigation system, a mobile phone, a portable music player and an electronic dictionary; and display equipment such as OA/FA equipment.
Various types of touch panels have been already practically used, but in recent years, a capacitance-type touch panel has been progressively used. In the capacitance-type touch panel, when a fingertip (conductor) comes in contact with a touch input surface, an electrostatic capacitive coupling occurs between the fingertip and a transparent electrode (transparent conductive film or the like), and a capacitor is formed. The capacitance-type touch panel catches the change of electric charges at the contact positions with the fingertip, and thereby detects its coordinate.
In particular, a projection capacitance type touch panel can detect multiple points of the fingertip, and accordingly has such adequate operability as to be capable of giving a complicated direction. For this reason, the projection capacitance type touch panel has been progressively used as an input device on a display surface in equipment (mobile phone, portable music player and the like) having a small-sized display device, because of the adequate operability.
Generally, in the projection capacitance type touch panel, a plurality of X-electrodes and a plurality of Y-electrodes which are perpendicular to the X-electrodes form a double-layer structure, so as to embody two-dimensional coordinates formed of an X-axis and a Y-axis. A transparent conductive film, for instance, is used for the above-described electrodes.
Conventionally, ITO (Indium-Tin-Oxide), indium oxide, tin oxide and the like are used as a constituent material for the transparent conductive film, because of having high transmissivity for visible light, but in recent years, such a trial has been performed as to form a transparent conductive pattern by using an alternative material for the above materials. For instance, the following Patent Literature 1 proposes a forming method of a conductive pattern using a photosensitive conductive film having a conductive layer containing a conductive fiber.
In addition, the following Patent Literature 2 proposes a method of forming conductive pattern by laminating a photosensitive conductive film on a substrate, performing an exposure step twice, and subsequently performing development.